Kiss Kiss
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Kyoya/OC. "You know they can never know," Kyoya told her quietly, "No one can." Adrienne sighed, shoulders slumped, but nodded her understanding. Her hands tightened on the lapels of his uniform jacket. "I know, I know. But it's worth it, for now, I think." Kyoya stared at her for a long tense moment. "Yeah, it is." AU. Tamaki has a sister.


**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**I tried writing a Kyoya/OC fic before but it all went be a bit crazy and I wasn't sure where it was going, but I am back with a new attempt. This story takes place at the same time as the anime (which I'm using for reference and some lines) but there will be extra things surrounding the original storyline. I'm hoping that once I've written foundations for relationships, I'll be able to use the ideas I've got saved, as well as add in more couples and OCs and development for the other canon characters :)**

**Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"And your grades, you and your brother are keeping up with your schoolwork?"

"Of course father," Adrienne responded smoothly, "All As, the only other student in the class to get any higher is Kyoya Otori, same as it is every year."

"Excellent, excellent," the man mused and shot her an approving smile.

These meetings with her father had become rehearsed since she and her brother had moved to Japan two years ago. It was such a drastic move for them both, she guessed that their father worried that neither of them would be able to climates to the changes and things would be difficult for them. Perhaps they were at first and considering her straining relationship with her parent, the meetings were a way to connect to someone she'd never really met before, but now they were more of a habit than anything else.

Not that she didn't appreciate them, she did. As the second child and the daughter, her inheritance and relative importance in the business world her father was a part of was relatively slim. While her twin didn't exactly spend copious amounts of the time with the man, it was still more than her so these were some of her only opportunities to actually have a conversation with the man and even then, they only lasted around ten minutes. Yuzuru Suou is, after all, a very busy man.

"You may go," Yuzuru granted, "I'm sure you wish to get back to Tamaki."

Adrienne stood up, sliding her leather satchel onto her shoulder and then gripping the strap. She smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you father."

"I'll see you at dinner tomorrow."

"At dinner," she echoed and then turned to leave the headmaster's room.

Adrienne and Tamaki were the illegitimate children of Yuzuru Suou and Anne-Sophie Grantaine. They had been brought up by their ailed mother, and Adrienne could honestly say that her father was barely a presence in her life. She didn't blame him, not entirely anyway and maybe not because she had become aware of the world he lived in and what is expected of him and now of them.

They were never supposed to be the heirs to the Suou group. Technically, they still weren't, not without their grandmother's approval and that was something that Adrienne was almost certain they would never receive. It wasn't a position she wanted and she doubted that Tamaki had wanted it either, but she had to admit that the move to Japan had its upsides.

Their childhood was a sheltered one. Until they were fourteen, the only people who they had in their lives were each other and their mother. Now, they had the Host club.

When Tamaki had first told her the idea, Adrienne had been…well, less than pleased. It didn't seem…appropriate to her, but maybe that's because she'd hadn't seen it in action. Maybe it's because she didn't see how happy being surrounded by these people, these boys, that had become like family made Tamaki. Maybe because she didn't see how happy it had made _her_.

The journey to the Third Music room was quiet as always, filled with grand staircases and large doorways with gold placks that labelled classrooms and libraries. Now that she thought about, wandering around Ouran Academy was always quiet. Perhaps the rich were too refined to run around and cause a ruckus in the hallways. After all, this wasn't only a place of learning but a way to build contacts.

The Host club wouldn't officially open for another five minutes so Adrienne hoped this would be enough time for her to get in, say hi and then obtain a corner or a table to read – unless Honey insisted that she join him for cake because he could be very persuasive. She had a routine. It was something she had grown used to.

But of course, things have to change from time to time.

_Crash!_

Adrienne paused, hand hovering over the handles to the music room just for a second as she wondered what was happening before she pushed open the door and stepped in.

An antique vase – part of the auction that Kyoya had been talking to her about a few hours before – lay smashed into pieces on the floor, and a boy with unevenly cut brown hair and large glasses, and rather dishevelled clothes, was arched over the pedestal, hands reaching out as if he could still catch it despite the look of horror at the failure on his face.

"Now you've done it commoner," Kaoru complained, "The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen."

"What? 8 million yen?" the 'commoner' flailed in disbelief.

Adrienne hummed her agreement, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind her. "I completely agree. Who would spend eight million yen on a vase?"

"Luckily for us, there are a few," Kyoya smirked.

"I'm…going to have to pay you back," the boy stammered.

"With what money? You can't even afford the uniform," Hikaru pointed out with a laugh, which didn't seem to do anything to stop the student's panic, although Adrienne was sure that wasn't the point.

Kyoya bent to pick up one of the broken pieces. "What should we do Tamaki?"

"There's a saying, Mr Fujioka, when in Rome, do as the Romans do," Tamaki declared, making a dramatic scene as he perched on his 'throne' and swung one leg over the other, "Since you have no money, you must pay with your body. From now on, you're the Host Club's dog."

Fujioka froze and Adrienne rolled her eyes.

"You know there are better nouns than 'dog' right?" she reminded.

"Actually, it's probably quite apt," Kyoya corrected.

"Is Haru-chan alright?" Honey questioned, tilting his head to the side as he surveyed the frozen form. He hesitantly reached to touch him and the figure shook and slumped.

"Huh, well that was unexpected," the twins said in unison.

Adrienne rolled her eyes. Personally, she wasn't the least bit surprised. The host club had a habit of being a tad overwhelming to those who weren't prepared.

* * *

"Have you figured it out yet?" Kyoya's voice was hot in her ear and Adrienne had to work to suppress a shiver. She glanced away from her textbook and eyed the gradual smirk that grew across his face.

"Figured what out?" she replied.

"Haruhi Fujioka," he responded simply.

"Am I supposed to have?" Adrienne asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Hmm, I would have hoped so," Kyoya said.

She frowned slightly and allowed her eyes to train back to the other side of the room, where Haruhi was demonstrating how to prepare 'commander's coffee' under Tamaki's orders. Adrienne didn't think she'd ever seen someone look so exasperated to be there before. She almost felt sorry for him. This probably wasn't what he signed up for when he did the scholarship tests that got him accepted into the school.

Wait.

She told back a little too when the topic of an honour student joining the school had reached her. It had spread quickly that a commander had managed to get accepted, the first one in about thirty years according to her father. "This honour student," she recalled the Chairman saying, "She's rather impressive. Her scores were almost perfect. I imagine she'll make a fine addition to Ouran Academy.

_She._

_Her._

_**Oh.**_

Honestly, now that she thought about it, it made sense. After all, no boy's had voices quite so high and she didn't think it was possible for one to be that pretty.

Adrienne turned her head over her shoulder, but Kyoya had already gone, walked away while she was thinking and stood on the other side of the room. He arched an eyebrow at her and she mimicked him.

His glasses flashed.

* * *

The twins came stumbling from the dressing room, expressions of confusion and almost realisation on their faces. Adrienne stifled a laugh and smiled at them almost sympathetically.

"Addy-senpai,"

"Haruhi, he…"

"…she, she's a…"

They fumbled with their words and Adrienne patted them on the shoulders comfortingly.

"Perhaps I should go in and help," she offered, but moved forward to do just that without a response.

She pushed aside the curtains carefully and stepped into the room. Haruhi was frowning down at herself as she fumbled the buttons on the white shirt. Adrienne watched patiently until the other girl looked up, making a small noise of surprise.

"I thought you might want some help with the tie," she said as a lame excuse, but thankfully Haruhi didn't question it and allowed the older girl to get closer with the line of fabric.

"Tamaki had the same trouble when we first started high school," Adrienne stated fondly, "He still hasn't learnt how to do it properly."

"Are you and Tamaki-senpai related?" Haruhi questioned, tilting her head curiously.

"We're twins, don't we look alike?"

"You have the same hair and eyes, the same cheekbones, but…you don't act the same. At least not like Hikaru and Kaoru do," she pointed out.

Adrienne shrugged. "Maybe it's to do with the fact that I'm a girl and he's a boy. Twins are always forced together growing up, and when you have no one else, you feed off each other." She paused, "Or it could be because if there were two Tamaki's the world might implode."

Haruhi laughed a little, making Adrienne smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you bother correcting anyone when you were referred to as a boy?"

Haruhi gave a small shrug. "I don't know. I guess…I don't really care. I don't think it matters what gender you are, only what you're like on the inside, how you treat other people. I don't think it really matters whether they think I'm a boy or a girl."

"Good answer," Adrienne smiled slightly, "And I have to admit a refreshing outlook."

"If you know, why haven't you told the others?" Haruhi questioned.

"It's fun to watch the others slowly realise?" she suggested. She straightened the tie and lowered her hands. "There, perfect tie."

Haruhi glanced down. "You're going to have to teach me how to do that."

* * *

It took nearly a week before Tamaki caught up that Haruhi was a girl. There was an incident with one of Tamaki's regulars (Adrienne didn't really know them any of them by name to be honest). Apparently, Tamaki's sudden affection for Haruhi was something of a cause of jealousy. Adrienne had known about Haruhi's bag being thrown into the fountain, despite how much she claimed that she must have dropped it herself, and had mentioned it to her brother.

"I just…I don't think that Haruhi would tell us if something was wrong," Adrienne commented, "We should…keep our eyes open."

"You're talking about the incident with the fountain aren't you?" Tamaki wondered.

"Yes, I am, because I think it's impossible for someone to 'accidentally' drop their bag two stores."

He sighed heavily. "I know. I just don't like to think that someone would want to do that to him. Or anybody really. Especially not one of my princesses."

"Unfortunately, your princesses are the children of businessmen and women who have devious methods to getting what they want. Sometimes, it rubs off," Adrienne reminded him.

Tamaki eyed her curiously. "You seem awfully fond of Fujioka. You're not falling in love with him are you?"

Adrienne snorted. "No, brother, trust me. It's not that. But Haruhi is my friend and there has to be something that we can do."

"There will be," he assured her firmly, and squeezed her shoulder.

So the confrontation had been a little more passive aggressive than she would have agreed with, the point was made and the girl was gone. Sure, Haruhi's quote had gone up, much to her chagrin, but Adrienne was certain that whether she knew it or not, the fact that these people, practical strangers, had stood up for her was something to be appreciated.

Haruhi went to change into the spare uniform that Kyoya had given her and, of course, Tamaki had to follow with towels piled in his hands.

"Haruhi?"

"…Yeah?"

"So you're a…girl?"

"Biologically speaking, yes," Haruhi responded. Tamaki looked on the verge of having a break down, and she continued speaking. "Listen senpai, I don't care whether you recognise me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's much better for a person to be recognised for who they are, rather than what sex they are."

Adrienne patted her brother on the back comfortingly. Clearly, this was more of a shock to him than the others, so like a good sister should, she kept her snickers to herself.

"I have to say senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier," Haruhi interjected.

And Tamaki's face went red.

_Embarrassed._

_**Tamaki was embarrassed.**_

Had she ever seen her brother embarrassed? No, she didn't think so. Nothing ever seemed to. Tamaki would always jump from depression and horror to happy and disgruntled. Embarrassed…no. But Haruhi made him embarrassed.

Her eyes snapped to Kyoya, who watched the exchange with equal amounts of interest. "I could be wrong, but we could be witnessing the beginnings of love here."

"When are you ever wrong Kyoya?" Adrienne muttered in response.

He chuckled a little. "Hmm, good point."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Remember reviews are love! :3**


End file.
